The invention relates to a device for mounting and for driving a rotary table, in particular, a machine tool.
Rotary table mountings with rolling or sliding bearing arrangements are known, for example, from DE 20 2004 006 697 U1. In DE 43 31 042 A1, a rotary table drive of a machine tool is described that should operate without play. The mounting of rotary tables is possible, in principle, by hydrostatic bearing arrangements, like those known, for example, from DD 24 34 56 A1, or by means of air bearing arrangements, like those known from DE 199 53 118 A1. Vibrations that occur, in particular, during the cutting of work pieces, can represent a general problem in rotary table mountings and drives.